Daddy?
by Vocaloid4Eva
Summary: It's just a normal world meeting, chaos and all, when an unexpected knock comes at the door, giving the nations a huge surprise! *my first story* a unit fic!
1. Prologue

So, this is my first published story, and I'm not too sure what I think of it, but I hate when people hate on their own work so I guess I'll just see how this goes and post the next chapter as soon as I can. Also, I am not American, I'm British, so any information on the states would be pretty damn helpful! Okay thank you, enjoy!

Prolouge.

It was the usual meeting between nations, with fighting, arguing, shouting and the like. Germany was just starting to get frustrated when..  
There was a knock on the meeting room door. This made all fighting and arguing between nations come to a halt (much to Germany's relief), and made everyone wonder who in the hell-  
"Dad?" America froze. This didn't go unnoticed.  
"America?" Germany questioned, but he just stayed still, keeping his mouth shut for once.  
"Dad?" The voice came again. It was definitely female. England looked about to say something when another voice butted in.  
"Oh for Gods sake Mary just open the door!" A guy. Both American. Of course, they _were_ holding the meeting in America. Suddenly, the huge wooden doors to the meeting room swung open to reveal two teens, a girl and a boy. Both looked around 16-17 years old. They had blonde hair (the girls slightly darker, bright blue eyes, and, the boy more so than the girl, bore a resemblance to a certain American those nations present knew. And, at those kids presence, America looked horrified. Absolutely horrified. The boy stalked towards Alfred.  
"Pops. We have a problem. You see-"  
"Alaska's pissed off again dad. Reeaally pissed off."  
"Hey, don't interrupt me bitch-"  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!" England's demand for answers stopped the boy from saying anything he would likely regret later on.  
"Ah." America sighed. "Well Iggy, these two.. These two are a few of my states. And... My kids."  
"What?!" The other nations looked dumbstruck.  
"Well I didn't get anyone pregnant or anything!" America tried to reason, but this just led to almost giving England a heart attack. The girl took this as a 'good' an opportunity as ever to introduce herself.  
Yep. I'm Maryland. Or, just Mary." She looked over to the teen next to her, "And this Texas. Or Jackson."  
"I can introduce myself you-"  
"What do you mean Alaska's pissed off?" America questioned, going back to the 'problem' and reason the states were here, looking slightly peeved at Texas.  
"Pops, if you don't come home now. I don't think there's gunna be a home." Texas stated bluntly, smirking. America mumbled something under his breathe (it certainly didn't sound too pleasant), before flashing a winning smile.  
"Well! The hero will just have to stop her then!" He went to leave, but Germany stopped him.  
"You can't just leave. We have a meeting."  
"Hm. Then you guys come with me dude! Then we can continue it at my place! No problem! Just need to deal with Alaska then we'd be all set!" Why did Germany feel like he was going to regret this if he said yes?  
"...Fine.."


	2. Meet the Kids!

Meet the Kids!

"Well! Here we are dudes!" America laughed obnoxiously loud as he practically skipped up the steps to his front door. But he didn't seem to realise the other nations weren't even listening, they were more occupied by the sheer size of the place! It was huge! Well no wonder.. fifty states... how on earth did he manage!?  
America seemed to be talking in endless waterfalls, but it was hard to concentrate on him, the place was freakin' noisy too. It was almost impossible to hear the American. For once..  
"Come on!" He shouted.  
The nations that had bothered to come, (England, Germany, Italy, France, China, Prussia, Japan, Russia, Spain and Romano (he was forced by Spain and his brother, Italy)), Texas and Maryland, all piled up behind America as he unlocked the front door and gestured them all inside.  
There was a small group of teenagers in the middle of the room upon entry, fighting and arguing over something, and a girl off to the side with long pale blonde hair and bright shining lavender-blue coloured eyes. She looked around 15, dressed in a simple mid-thigh, silky grey dress and long dark grey fluffy coat, and she seemed pretty damn pleased with herself about something as she watched the teens fight.  
Suddenly, a teen with dark brown hair and tan skin walked in wearing a flowered summer dress and sandals with an expression of annoyance clear on her face. Her bright green eyes shone as she spoke.  
"Guys! Could ya all like, shut the hell up please!? Your makin' a hell of a lot 'a noise and ya also all seemed to fail to notice when dad walked in with a load 'a what seem to be other countries. So keep the noise down would ya!?" And with that she stormed back out.  
When what the girl said sank in, all the teenagers, except the blonde in the far corner, whipped round to face America.  
"Shit... Ahh, oh hey dad! Didn't see ya there..." A teen with dark brown wavy hair and soft blue eyes, around the age of 17 said, a sheepish grin on his face.  
"Yeah... We were just... Talking... And stuff..." Agreed a girl who looked the same age with short black hair and the same coloured eyes, yet these ones seemed a little less soft.. Britain noticed her fashion style, and instantly disliked her, with her skinny jeans and black leather jacket. She had a lot of ear piercings too.  
"Bullshit. What was it about?" America asked calmly, not believing them for a minute. Not even someone as clueless as Italy would believe them... Maybe.  
"God damn it! It was Alaska! She always starts these arguments dad! Not us! You should see the Kitchen, she smashed a ton of plates and stuff! Blame her! She was winding us all up and-"  
"It worked pretty well apparently." The blonde that had been over on the other side of the room laughed as she appeared suddenly next to the boy. "Was quite amusing really Delaware, I should remember to wind you lot up more often."  
"More often! It's all the freaking time!"  
"Okay okay! That's enough! Tatiana, just go and clean up whatever mess you made okay? And yes, that means right now. And then go to your room, I'll talk to you later." The blonde, Alaska, nodded at America, and with a smirk, left the room, presumably, to do as she had been told. "Delaware, New York, Florida and Louisiana, you all usually get along okay..! Well, ish, but you know, you never fight like this, at least not when I'm around ya don't... What gives dudes?"  
"I'm really sorry papa. Alaska tricked us. She made us believe we had said cruel things about one another. [Said in French but I can't translate.. And I'm lazy..]" A teen with short blonde hair that fell in well looked after waves, came forward with a sweet and innocent look on her face, and when she spoke in perfect French, France seemed to do a front flip in excitement, and England, if he has been drinking, would of done a spit-take.  
"Ugh, fine. Go upstairs after you've apologised to the others please. [Also  
French ^.^]" America replied back easily, France looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"You speak French America?"  
"Sure dude, Louisiana here does, and she wanted me to learn, so I did man! I also know Spanish 'cause of some of my other states, mostly California and Florida though..."  
"Well, anyway. I'm very sorry my dearest siblings." Louisiana turned to face America. "May I go now papa?"  
"... Yeah.. See ya later Aubrey."  
"Dammit really!? Louisiana you are such a suck up!" The last present who hadn't said anything yet, finally spoke, revealing a Spanish hint in her voice. She had dark blonde hair and brown eyes that stood out strangely from her slightly tan face, and looked pretty pissed at how her sister had been let go so easily. She crossed her arms and pouted childishly.  
"Well if you and the others apologise to each other, and to me, then you can go too." America smirked at them.  
"No! There is no way! It was totally all Alaska's fault! I'm not saying sorry for anything!" Delaware spoke up, shouting angrily.  
"For Gods sake! Could you all just shut it!" A new voice huffed from the doorway and all the rooms occupants turned to face a short teen with long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail wearing a green tank top bearing the words, 'keep calm and carry on'. She was holding a book titled, private peaceful. "By the way Florida, Hawaii wants you."  
"Are you serious?" The girl with the Spanish sounding voice asked, irritated, "I am not 'babysitting' her again I swear-" the girl went off in a huge rant while all the countries, excluding America, just stared unable to say anything as a brand new argument started up between Florida and the new girl.  
"So, is this a regular thing for you amigo?" Asked Spain hesitantly.  
"Yup! Sure is bro! It's a hard job, but it's cool! I love looking after my states!" He looked towards them and added a little quieter. "Most of the time anyways..."  
"P-Papa?"


	3. So Kawaii!

So, I've been struggling with ideas for what the states should look like, and how they should act, so it would be a great help if you, the reviewers, could help me out a bit! I've gotten a few ideas from people already, but more would be really helpful! The states I don't need help with are the ones that have already been introduced, but if you have any helpful tips or ideas on them, that'd also be great!  
I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but idk.. Enjoy!

* * *

So Kawaii!

"P-Papa?" A small voice asked, and all the nations looked down beside America to see a small child of around five or six, with long brown hair and cute, round chocolate coloured eyes. She wore cute pink pyjamas despite it still being a while before it got anything close to dark out, and held a small blue teddy in her arms.  
"Hey Hawaii! How ya doing sweetheart?" America's whole obnoxious loud voice quietened down to a soft and soothing voice when the little girl was in his sight, and he scooped her up in his big arms and cuddled her close.  
"Everyone's being really loud daddy! I don't like it! And I sent Massachusetts to get big sister Florida but she didn't come!" The girl, Hawaii, sniffled as she buried her face in America's chest.  
"Awww shit man now I feel bad.." Florida muttered under her breathe to herself, staring guiltily at America and Hawaii. "Hey Hawaii, you want me to play with you now instead?" She asked smiling softly.  
"Yay! Big sister Isabella wants to play with me!" The little girl jumped down from America's arms, long brown hair flowing behind her, and ran up to the teen, wrapping her arms around the top of her legs.  
"Awwwww that's so cute aru!" China squealed suddenly, startling everybody.  
"Dude, you totally ruined the moment." America grinned before looking back at the group of teenagers. "Okay, you can all go for now. But I want a serious talk later on. Especially with Alaska, so tell her that I want to talk with her if ya see her okay guys?"  
"Right pops,"  
"Got it dad,"  
"'Kay.." And with that, the three teens, and Hawaii, trailed out of the room.  
"So now that that's cleared up, we can continue the meeting yo!" America exclaimed, no not exclaimed, shouted.  
"Danke Gott.." (Thank God) Germany muttered before a loud screech was heard.  
"Daaaddddyyyyyy!" A teenaged girl came running in, short brown hair bouncing in waves as she ran.  
"Yeah Penn?" America answered calmly as the majority of the nations groaned.  
"Ohio stole my hair dryer!"  
"No I freaking didn't!" A boys voice came from the door and the nations turned to see a teenage boy with short brown hair, arms crossed with an annoyed look reflecting in his clear blue eyes.  
"Oh my God! Yes you did!"  
"Want would I want with your cheesy pink hair dryer!? I didn't steal sh-"  
"That better be a positive word coming out your mouth Ohio. You know I hate how much you cuss." Another voice came from the door, this one belonging to someone with long blonde hair and bright, menacing green eyes, much different to the ones that had belonged to the girl with the book, who somehow, without anyone's notice, had disappeared. Japan vaguely remembered her to be Massachusetts. He said that again in his head. He doubted he could spell it.  
"Geez Maine I'm older than you you can't tell me what to do! Hell, I wouldn't listen to you even if you were the first state and I was the 50th!"  
"Okay you two I think that's enough eh?" Came the voice of Canada from the doorway in which people seemed to be coming from every minute.  
"Ahh Canada! What brings you here my lovely?" France asked upon Canada's entry.  
"O-oh well I decided to help out America and stay here to look after my nieces and nephews while America went to the meeting... No-no one really ever notices me anyway so I didn't really think it w-would matter all that m-much.."  
"AHAHAHAHAHA! How'd that one work out for ya bro!? Maryland and Tex had to come all the way to the meeting building to come get me 'cause Alaska was causing the usually mess! Didn't do a great job 'a sorting that one out did ya bro?" America shouted, causing everyone to put their hands over their ears to block out the noise. England sighed.  
"S-sorry Alfred.."  
"AHA! Don't worry Matt! I got this covered!"  
"Are you s-sure Alfred?" America slapped his hand on Canada's back and gave his signature laugh, before nodding his head.  
"Always sure bro! You go get some rest dude! Their a handful I know! In fact! Take a guest room!"  
"Wait?! How are there so many rooms in this fucking house! I know you have 50- whatever kids but how much money would you need to buy a house with spare rooms idiota!" Romano suddenly shouted, catching America off guard before he pulled back on his huge smile and laughed. Again.  
"Aha! Dude! Why do you think I owe China so much!?"  
"Really aru!?"  
"Aha... Yeah dude!"  
"Errmmm.. Well I'm just gunna head upstairs t-then.. Night A-Alfred..."  
"Ve~ who was that?"

* * *

Thank you all so much to those who have reviewed, followed, and the like! It makes me so happy knowing that you all want to read my work! And so me, being the impatient person I am, instead of keeping to the 'Post every Friday' rule I set for myself, I'm posting this chapter today instead!


	4. Too Many to Count

Daddy? 4.

Wow! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following and favouriting! And a special thanks to crazysquidgirl for giving me some much needed ideas! I now have a pretty good idea on how Oregon will be, so thank you! Anyway, if there is any certain state you want to make an appearance any time soon, then be sure to just ask, and I will have them in the story within the next two chapters! Enjoy!

Too many to count.

The nations stood there as Maine, Ohio and Pennsylvania argued. And argued. And argued.  
Germany was getting frustrated. He was just about to speak up up when England did it for him.  
"Bloody hell man! Are you just going to stand there and let your children fight like animals!?" He shouted at America, earning thankful glares from the majority of the nations present. Much to their dismay however, America just grinned.  
"AHA! Sure dude! This happens all the time! They'll work it out! Eventually..."  
"So we continue with meeting da?" Russia asked, his childlike expression creeping America out enough to reduce his endless flow of words to just a simple nod and a 'yes'.  
He then gestured the nations to follow him and Germany sighed in relief, and, with the others, followed after him.  
He took them through countless hallways, passing countless doors, and passing countless children! Most of them paid no mind, but a few stopped to look at the visitors for a few minutes, before obviously decided they just didn't care, and carrying on with their day. It took a while, but they finally reached a huge door, which America swung open to reveal a large room with a long wooden table, just like the room they had been using before the arrival of two of Americas States.  
The walls were an off-white colour, and the floor was carpeted in a soft red.  
"Kesesese, who's that over there America?" Prussia laughed, bringing the nations attention to the windowsill, where a teenager with long blonde hair and dark green eyes was sitting, a sketchbook in her hands. She wore a long dark grey rain coat, and seemed completely oblivious to the nations arrival. America walked over to the girl, who seemed to be drawing a very well drawn forest of pine trees.  
"Hey Oregon?" He called, catching the girls momentary attention before she continued to sketch. "Oregon. I need to use this room with some of the other nations to continue our meeting. Please could you leave and draw somewhere else?" The girl, Oregon, who looked up again, shook her head.  
"Sorry dad, but this room has the best, and probably the only good lighting in the whole house, therefore making it the best spot to draw. I really wanna get this finished.." The girl trailed off, before looking back down to her partially finished artwork. America looked up at the nations and shrugged.  
"She cannot stay while we have the meeting America." Germany said, gaining nods from the others present.  
America sighed and turned back towards Oregon, "Look, Ivy, we really gotta use this room, so how about, if I give you the key, and you promise not to touch anything, you use my study? The lights awesome in there! Kay?"  
"Alright, I guess so. Thanks dad." Oregon smiled, packing her sketchbook and pencil into a small beige satchel and stood up. She nodded her head towards the group of nations and collected the key America was dangling before her, then headed towards the door, shutting it quite quietly (especially for any child of Americas) behind her.  
"Hmm. What a polite child. I'm having doubts that you even raised her America." England smirked, earning an annoyed look from the mentioned American. "Much unlike, who was it? Alaska?"  
"Dude! That's not even my fault! Russia had her first!" All eyes turned to Russia, who was smiling as sweetly as ever.  
"Ve~ really?" Italy asked, eyes closed, an ever present smile of contentment on his face.  
"Da. Alaska was very nice young girl."  
"Sure. And I guess that's just why you sold her to me then?" America mumbled, but he did not go unheard. Russia frowned.  
"I needed money. So I sold you land. A very good deal da?"  
"Whatever dude. Alaska was totally upset afterwards! Not that she'd admit it." America frowned before plastering on a smile. "Anyway dudes! Let's get on with the meeting!"

Knock-knock-knock.  
Germany internally groaned. They were only fifteen minutes in.  
Then, the door swung open, creating drama for the second time that day.  
"America?" Alaska asked as she stepped into the room.  
"Ugh yes Alaska?" He replied, sounded peeved.  
"Well, you don't have to sound so upset about talking to me da? But-" she was cut off when a teen with long blonde hair shoved her to the side and walked in front of her confidently.  
"What darling little sister means to say is-"  
"I am not, and never will be, your sister Virginia." Alaska interrupted coldly, before turning on the heel of her black fur lined boots, and walking away calmly. Virginia barely even seemed fazed.  
"Humff. Well. Anyways, the others are all arguing in the first lounge downstairs. Thought you should know what's happening. See ya!" She then left too, a little less dramatically, and a lot more energetically than Alaska.  
"Uhh..." America just stood there looking dum. England rolled his eyes.  
"Wait? In the first lounge?" France asked, feeling extremely confused. "You have more then one?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And what was Alaska's problem?" Romano asked, his usual 'I don't give a fuck attitude' on hold to satisfy his curiosity.  
"Well, since Alaska lived with Russia first, she saw him as a big brother. So she doesn't call me dad like the others, and she doesn't consider the others brothers and sisters either. But I respect that and leave it be." America smiled before giving off his ridiculous laugh. "Well anyway let's get on with the meeting! I'm sure the others can sort out their argument!"  
"Ja. I agree." Germany nodded before sitting back down at the table, the others immediately following his lead.  
"Dad?"  
"Seriously aru!?" China shouted, voicing everyone's opinions.  
"Sorry to interrupt.. But.." A teen with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, who looked almost exactly like Virginia, but with short hair, stood in the open doorway, looking very nervous. "But... Well.. It's getting really outta hand downstairs and I just-" a loud crash from downstairs interrupted her quiet voice and she winced, along with America, who sighed.  
"Right. Coming West Virginia."

* * *

Right.. So I know this is a day late seen as I'm meant to be uploading on Fridays.. And it's Saturday... But... Yeah. I have no excuse. Sorry.

But yeah, please tell me which state you would like next, and also, how they would act and look would be pretty helpful too. Thanks!


End file.
